Ella me hablaba de el
by sandra hatake
Summary: Kyouya sufre en silencio por Haruhi, pues ella esta enmorada de Tamaki, convirtiendose en el apoyo de la chica mientras su mejor amigo no esta, pero... ¿su corazon resistria el dolor que le provoca que ella siempre le hable de el?
1. Chapter 1

_¡Hola a todos! Y siguiendo con la onda retro, aquí vengo con otro fic basado en una canción de mi dueto favorito, __**Ella me hablaba de él-pimpinela**__, no lo llamaría exactamente song fic, pero qué más da, ahí se los dejo, aunque creo que será pequeño, muy pequeño, dejémoslo como un mini-shot XD, en fin, sin afán de aburrirlos, los dejo con este mini-fic._

Estábamos sentados frente a frente, compartiendo la misma mesa, bebiendo un café mientras conversábamos, esa se había convertido en nuestra rutina cotidiana desde que Tamaki se fue a Francia ,prometiendo volver por ti cuando terminaras el instituto, ahora yo compartía más tiempo contigo, aunque un ahora diaria no es lo que llamaría "mucho tiempo", pero los negocios de mi familia me tenían ocupado, sin embargo, a la ausencia de Tamaki, en ese pequeño lapso de sesenta minutos era yo quien escuchaba tus problemas, tus penas, tus quejas por su falta de atención, el dolor que te causaba su ausencia, todo… me hablabas de él a toda hora, nunca decías específicamente su nombre, pero, ¿De quién mas podrías hablar así? ¿Por quién mas llorarías de esa forma si no era por Tamaki? Siempre me hablabas de "el" sin saber que yo te amaba, vivías para él, mientras yo me moría tu lado…

Me notas pensativo y sin saber lo que tu caricia provoca en mi, rozas tu mano contra mi mejilla, mirándome con preocupación, preguntándome si algo malo sucedía, me escondo tras mi típica mascara de hipocresía y te sonrió igual que siempre, escondiendo el dolor que me provocaban tus palabras de adulación hacia él diciéndote que es solo estrés por el trabajo, no me crees, puedo verlo en tus ojos pero prefieres no tocar el tema, no sabes cuanto agradezco eso, sin embargo la siguiente pregunta que me haces consigue hurgar mas en mi herida, provocándome cada vez más y más dolor…

-Kyouya… ¿Cómo puedo decírselo? –me preguntas sin saber lo que en mi provocas-

-¿Decirle qué? –te respondo con otra pregunta, tratando de evadir la que me hiciste-

-Que me duele que sea tan indiferente… -me contestas bajando ligeramente la mirada- que desearía pasar más tiempo a su lado…

No supe que responderte, al igual que tu, baje la mirada observando mi café como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo, trate de sonreír falsamente como hace un momento y darte ánimos de una u otra forma, pero mi corazón se rebelo contra mí, no pude hacerlo… sentía que me ahogaba por dentro con mi llanto silencioso, guarde silencio pues solo eso podía hacer, tu seguías haciéndome preguntas, lastimándome cada vez mas sin siquiera proponértelo, acabando conmigo, matándome poco a poco…

-¿Te sientes bien Kyouya? –Me preguntas pues has visto mi semblante decaído- podemos dejarlo para otro día…

-No hace falta… -te respondo logrado esbozar la sonrisa mas falsa que le he dado a alguien- después de todo, no podemos reunirnos tan seguido como en quisiera

-Es verdad… -dices desviando la mirada hacia el jardín del lugar, esbozando una triste sonrisa-

Debes estar pensando en el, en los momentos que pasaron juntos y en los que vendrán cuando el regrese, no sabes cuánto desearía ser yo quien ocupara tus pensamientos, que soñases conmigo, yo jamás te dejaría… pero la realidad es otra, amas a mi mejor amigo y eso no puede cambiarse, decido afrontar las cosas y tomando valor de quien sabe dónde, intento hablarte de él, sin embargo las palabras se atoran en mi garganta y eres tu quien empieza a hablar…

-No sé qué hacer Kyouya… -susurras escondiendo tu rostro tras tus manos- no sé cómo decirle… como hacerle entender que lo necesito, que lo estoy esperando… que es lo mas importante en mi vida… lo amo Kyouya, el lo es todo para mi… Dime… ¿Qué crees que deba hacer?

Me miraste fijamente buscando la respuesta que tanto ansiabas, no pude hablar, esquive tu mirada al instante, no podía seguir escuchándote, había sido casi un año de reprimir mis sentimientos por ti, de tragarme mi dolor y sonreírte, reír como si nada pasara tratando de animar a tu corazón para que no pierdas la esperanza de que el volviera, era suficiente… no lo soporte mas y después de justificarme con alguna excusa barata salí del lugar, una solitaria lagrima no tardo en deslizarse por mis mejillas, la seque al instante, no podía permitirme ese signo de debilidad, no debía desmoronarme, pues mañana debía continuar con el espectáculo, reunirme con ella en el mismo café, oírla hablar de él ignorando por completo los sentimientos que yo le profeso…convertirme nuevamente ante ella en el frio y egoísta Ootori Kyouya…

Haruhi Pov

Saliste huyendo, puede que lo niegues mañana, pero se bien que no soportaste más nuestra conversación, pude verlo en tus ojos, a pesar de rehuir mi mirada pude notarlo, vi como llorabas por dentro, después de todo… siempre he podido ver a través de ti, no dijiste más que un par de palabras pero eso fue más que suficiente para mí, me dio la respuesta que necesitaba, esa que tanto había buscado, te marchaste sin siquiera escucharme, te fuiste sin saberlo, ese hombre del que te he hablado todo este tiempo, a quien he adulado, por quien he sufrido, por quien he llorado… no eras más que tu, Ootori Kyouya, y te fuiste sin saber que eres el hombre… a quien realmente amo…

Fin

_**Notas de la autora**_

_¡Ya sé!, ¡Mátenme por dejarla ahí! Es que la pensé como un one shot, aunque me quedo chiquito T_T muy chiquito T_T pero con mucho cariño *0*, espero les haya gustado, si habar continuación… no lo sé… en realidad he considerado en dejarlo ahí, pues la canción termina así, pero depende de sus pedidos y tal vez la continúe, lo dejo en sus manos XD, la opción de continuar seguirá abierta , en fin siendo ya un poquito tarde en mi país, me despido, hasta la próxima, ¡sayonara! ^0^_


	2. Chapter 2

_¡Hola a todos! como verán estoy aquí por pedido general XD sin mas que decir los dejo con este nuevo episodio de Ella me hablaba de el_

Kyouya Pov

Estamos reunidos nuevamente en el mismo café, yo, al igual que ayer, me muestro con la misma mascara, sonriéndote igual que siempre, sin embrago razón te noto nerviosa, poca importancia le tomo pues hay algo que debo decirte, algo que terminara por acabarme, a mí y a estos momentos juntos, pues ya no necesitaras mas de mi… Tamaki está de vuelta…

-Kyouya… -oigo que me llamas, mas no te contesto, ahora solo puedo pensar en que será nuestra última tarde juntos…- hay… hay algo que quiero decirte… ayer… ayer yo…

-Tamaki llega hoy… -respondo sin dejarte terminar, no sé que me dirías pero prefería acelerar las cosas, eso lo haría menos doloroso- me pidió que te lo dijera

-Entiendo… -contestas con una mirada… ¿Triste?... ¿No deberías estar feliz de que el volviera?- ni siquiera pudo llamar el mismo…

De acuerdo eso me tomo por sorpresa, no lo había pensado hasta ahora pero era verdad, todo lo que sabias de Tamaki había sido por intermedio de mí, no te había llamado, creo que ni siquiera se habían comunicado por correo electrónico, entonces… ¿Por qué hablabas con tanta emoción de él?

-Y… ¿a qué hora llega? –Preguntas con cierto desdén, empiezo a dudar de que la persona de quien me hablabas era Tamaki-

-En unos minutos –respondo causando tu sorpresa, pareciese que no quisieras verlo- vendrá a este café, a decir verdad debe estar llegando

-Entiendo… -contestas con desgano- ¿Te quedarás verdad?

-N-no lo creo –te digo desviando ligeramente la mirada, encontrándome con una figura conocida en la puerta-

-¡Oka-san! ¡Haruhi! –exclama la molesta voz de Tamaki, la hora de marcharme ah llegado - a dónde vas Oka-san? –Cuestionó al verme de pie- vengo después de tanto tiempo y te vas, ¡no es justo!

-Preocúpate mas por tu novia… -susurro pasando al lado de él, me voy si despedirme siquiera de Haruhi, no puedo hacerlo…- la has descuidado mucho…

Escucho que ambos me llaman pero no volteo, sigo mi camino hacia mi auto sin mirar atrás, tod se ha terminado, mis tardes con ella, nuestras conversaciones, todo… buena suerte Tamaki, ahora Haruhi es tuya…

Haruhi Pov

Veo como te alejas nuevamente de mi y no puedo detenerte, ahora que Tamaki ha vuelto debo hablar con el primero, explicarle que lo que una vez sentí hacia él ha terminado para luego buscarte y explicarte mis sentimientos, decirte la verdad, tomo un poco de aire para darme valor y después de que paras tus quejas del por qué Kyouya se fue empiezo a hablar, se que será difícil pero debo hacerlo, no es solo por mí, también es por ti, espero lo entiendas Tamaki…

-Debemos hablar Tamaki –digo llamando tu atención por la seriedad de mis palabras- hay algo importante que debo decirte…

-¡Dime princesa mía! –Exclamas llamando la atención de casi todos los presentes, una cosa más que me molesta de ti- ¿qué sucede? ¡Ah! ¡Ya sé! ¡Me has extrañado tanto que ahora no puedes hablar!

-No es eso Tamaki… -Respondo haciendo uso de toda mi paciencia, no sé si fue el tiempos separados, pero ahora te soporto menos que antes…- es algo mas, algo serio, Tamaki yo…

-¡No digas mas princesa! –exclamas nuevamente, esto me está hartando- ¡ya sé lo que quieres decirme! No te preocupes, la respuesta es sí, ¡acepto casarme contigo!

-¡Que no es eso! –Exclamo golpeando ligeramente la mesa, esto ya colmo mi paciencia-

-Haruhi… -susurras sorprendido, lo lamento Tamaki pero no hay marcha atrás, es ahora o nunca…- que te pas…

- Ya no te amo… -Digo sin atreverme mirarte, esto es lo mejor Tamaki, no quiero seguir mintiéndote…- Estoy enamorada de alguien más…

Tamaki Pov

Acaso… acaso escuche bien... Haruhi… no, no es verdad, debió ser cosa de mi imaginación, ella no podría dejar de amarme ¿verdad?, ella… ella no podría, es decir, ¿cómo alguien podría no amarme?, seguramente fue una broma, ¡si seguro fue eso!

-D-deja de bromear Haruhi… -te digo con una sonrisa nerviosa, no es que dude pero…- no es gracioso…

-No es broma Tamaki –me respondes mirándome a los ojos, no pareces estar mintiendo, pero entonces… ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?- ya no te amo, mi corazón le pertenece a alguien más…

-I-imposible… -no lo creo, no es cierto, Haruhi… Haruhi no puede… ¡no puede hacerme esto!- Porque… yo… yo vine desde Francia por ti… para que nosotros…

-Nunca hubo nosotros Tamaki –me respondes con naturalidad, no pareces enfada, dolida, nada, y eso me duele pues quiere decir que ya no sientes nada por mi…- siempre fuiste tú…

-Quien… ¿quién es? –pregunto casi por inercia, pero necesitaba saberlo, quien era el desgraciado que te había alejado de mi-

-Tamaki por favor no…

-¡Necesito saberlo Haruhi! –Exclamo con cierto resentimiento, ahora soy yo quien golpea la mesa- ¡por quien me cambiaste!

-Estoy enamorada de Kyouya –me respondes sin atreverte a mirarme, tu respuesta me deja frio, ¿Por qué?… ¿por qué de todos él?… mi mejor amigo…-

-Por qué Haruhi? –te pregunto haciendo que me veas- ¿Por qué?… ¿por que con él?, ¡por qué Kyouya!

-¡Y todavía lo preguntas! –Exclamas sorprendiéndome, tod la gente del café nos está viendo pero eso poco me importa, ahora solo quiero saberlo, por que las dos personas que más quería me traicionaban…- ¡te fuiste dejándome con solo promesas! ¡No me llamabas!, no respondías ninguno de mis mensajes, mis cartas ¡nada! , ¡Sufrí mucho por ti!

-L-o siento…-susurro bajando la mirada, tenias mucho razón…- estuve muy ocupado con mi trabajo y…

-Y me dejaste con Kyouya –interrumpes mi explicación con esa palabras, ahora lo recuerdo, yo te empuje hacia él, fui tan ciego…- me dejaste con tu mejor amigo diciendo que el estaría conmigo durante el tiempo que durara tu ausencia

-Perdón… -vuelvo a susurrar, no tengo con que juzgarte, yo mismo te orille a esto- yo no supe…

-No supiste entender –vuelves a interrumpirme- que era ese tiempo, esos días que pase con Kyouya los que quería vivir a tu lado, solo pensaste en ti… en cambio él… el estuvo allí para mi, Kyouya se encargo de acompañarme todo este tiempo y con el paso de los meses, no solo ocupo ti lugar en mi vida, también lo hizo en mi corazón...

-Fui un idiota ¿verdad? –Te pregunto mientras cago pesadamente sobre mi asiento- te arroje a los brazos de Kyouya, mi mejor amigo y tu…

-Me cansé de esperarte Tamaki –me dices posando tu mirada sobre mi- de darte todo a cambio de nada…

-Fui un estúpido –respondo con una ligera sonrisa mientras una lagrima se desliza por mis mejillas- pedí algo que no supe dar… perdóname Haruhi…

-Kyouya aun no lo sabe… -susurras logrando sorprenderme, puedo ver que te sonrojas con solo nombrarlo, esto se termino, ahora le perteneces a él…-

-¿Y qué esperas para decírselo? –te pregunto alzando la vista con una sonrisa en los labios, me duele saber que ya no me amasa, pero yo a ti si, y quiero… quiero que seas feliz…- no seré yo quien te retenga, es mas deberías ir a buscarlo ahora –agrego mientras me ves con sorpresa, seguramente esperabas un berrinche de mi parte, peor mi querida Haruhi, si es por ti puedo sacrificar mis propios sentimientos- el puede ser un genio en las finanzas pero es un idiota con las mujeres, seguramente piensa que aun estas enamorada de mi…

-Tamaki… -susurras sin saber que más decirme-

-Estoy bien -replico empujándote hacia la salida del café- ya vete, el debe estar esperándote…

-Gracias –susurras antes de irte-

Veo como corres con dirección hacia la casa de Kyouya, no tengo derecho a detenerte y aunque lo tuviera no lo haría, pude verlo en tus ojos, lo amas, amas a mi mejor amigo y estoy seguro de que él siente lo mismo por ti, pues la emoción con que me describía sus citas contigo en este café, su tono de voz al decir t nombre y la forma en que cambio cuando le informe de mi regreso basto para saberlo, ustedes se aman, aquí el único que sobra soy yo…

Salgo del café pagando la cuenta de lo consumido pues Kyouya y tu se fueron sin hacerlo, bueno eso fue culpa mía, pero en fin, mis días en Japón han terminado, volveré a Francia para retomar mi trabajo y tal vez regrese algún día, no, tal vez no, debo regresar para su boda, hasta entonces… adiós…

Haruhi Pov

No esperaba esa reacción de Tamaki, a decir verdad pensé que haría un escándalo en medio del café, me alegro que no fuera así, ahora estoy de camino a casa de Kyouya, fue una suerte que el café estuviera cerca de su mansión, alzo la vista y veo como unas nubes negras se forman en el cielo indicando un aproxima tormenta, acelero el paso esperando llegar antes de que esta se desate, después de tanto tiempo podre decírtelo Kyouya, te amo…

Kyouya Pov

La lluvia empieza a caer con fuerza y los rayos no tardan en aparecer, seguramente Tamaki te tiene envuelta entre sus brazos calmando tu miedo hacia las tormentas, mientras yo me encuentro solo en mi habitación sin compañía alguna salvo tu recuerdo, escucho el timbre de la casa sonar mas nadie atiende, me pongo de pie pues no tengo mejor cosa que hacer y me dirijo hacia la bendita puerta, la baro y mis ojos se abren desmesuradamente por la sorpresa, te veo allí, sentada en el suelo, abrazando tus rodillas con el rostro gacho, inmóvil bajo la insistente lluvia, pero ¿qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar con Tamaki?, olvido todas mis preguntas cuando alzas la mirada y con lagrimas en los ojos te lanzas sobre mi abrazándome, estas temblando y no solo por el frio, tienes miedo lo sé, así que correspondo a tu abrazo para luego de un rato, cuando siento que has dejado de sollozar levantarte en brazos hacia el interior de la casa provocando un ligero sonrojo en tus mejillas, no sé por qué no estás con él, ni por qué en lugar de eso estás conmigo ahora, pero algo puedo decirte, más feliz que ahora no puedo estar…

_**Notas de la autora**_

_Y así llegamos al final de este capítulo, espero haya sido de su agrado y pues siendo ya un poco tarde en mi país me despido esperando encontrarnos en el siguiente capítulo, que creo yo será el último, de este pequeño fic, ¡hasta la próxima!_


End file.
